Трудовые будни
by natoth
Summary: Обычный рабочий день карибского пирата. Со всеми трудностями и радостями. Время действия: 1687 год. Фанфик по романам Р. Сабатини "Одиссея капитана Блада" и "Хроники капитана Блада"


**Название:** Трудовые будни

 **Персонажи:** Питер Блад, Джереми Питт, Волверстон, Дайк, дон Ильдефонсо де Пайва

 **Размер:** мини

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Жанр:** юмор, приключения

 **Краткое содержание:** обычный рабочий день карибского пирата. Со всеми трудностями и радостями.

 **Время действия:** 1687 год

* * *

— Вашу шпагу, сеньор! — Питер Блад поднялся по трапу на квартердек испанского корабля, команда которого только что сдалась на их милость после короткого, но бурного абордажа. Он протянул руку в перчатке и посмотрел в лицо испанца, ожидая, когда тот отдаст ему оружие. И удивленно вздрогнул, осознав, что уже встречал этого человека раньше. — Дон Ильдефонсо де Пайва?! Подумать только, какая встреча!

Лицо испанского капитана исказилось от гнева, и он, выпалив проклятие, сломал свою шпагу о колено.

— Понятно… нам здесь не рады, — Блад проследил взглядом за упавшими на палубу обломками. — Сожалею, что опять вынужден лишить вас груза и корабля… но сами понимаете, такая уж у нас работа!

— Английский мерзавец! — сквозь зубы процедил побагровевший дон Ильдефонсо. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь тебя все-таки поймают и вздернут на виселице!

— Я бы на вашем месте был поосторожнее с угрозами, — ответил Блад спокойно. — Вдруг я сегодня не в духе? И вам пора запомнить, что я — ирландец. Ведь не в первый раз встречаемся. И поэтому, кстати, я сделаю для вас послабление… — он оглянулся на стоявших позади своих офицеров. — Мы заберем только ваш груз, дон Ильдефонсо, а корабль оставим. Полагаю, вы должны быть благодарны нам за это.

— Вы _очень_ милостивы! — прорычал дон Ильдефонсо с нервным смехом. — Но, признаться, это никак не изменит мое положение… Вы погубили мою карьеру, проклятый пират!

— Ах, понимаю… — Блад внимательно посмотрел на испанца. — Неужели ваш груз настолько ценный? Волверстон, ты уже нашел судовой журнал и сопроводительные документы к грузу?

Одноглазый гигант ухмыльнулся, подняв за шкирку перепуганного мальчишку-юнгу, вцепившегося в сверток.

— Нашел, капитан. Едва успели поймать сорванца. А то бы утопил все к чертям.

Блад взял сверток и развернул, достав корабельные документы. Краем глаза продолжал наблюдать за реакцией испанского капитана и его офицеров.

Дон Ильдефонсо теперь побледнел, отчаянно стараясь выглядеть спокойным и надменным.

— Ого! — присвистнул Блад, перелистывая записи. — Ребята, кажется, нам крупно повезло. Пряности!

Пираты, столпившиеся внизу, на шкафуте, громко заорали и заулюлюкали, бряцая оружием.

— Боже мой! Да это золотой корабль! — Блад захлопнул журнал и обвел взглядом своих офицеров. — Приготовиться к досмотру трюмов! И погрузке!

Волверстон кашлянул, толкнув капитана в бок.

— Может, не париться и доставить корабль на Тортугу, а? Он же битком набит пряностями, если будем перетаскивать, до вечера тут проторчим…

— Нэд, я уже пообещал дону Ильдефонсо, что оставлю ему корабль, — тихо ответил Блад, отойдя вместе со старшим лейтенантом в сторону от испанцев.

— Ха! И что с того? — фыркнул одноглазый верзила. — Это же всего лишь проклятый испанец! Которого, к слову, мы вообще могли бы отправить на корм рыбам. Так что, уверен, он возражать не будет.

— И все же, корабль мы ему оставим, — ответил Блад чуть более жестко. — Потому что я так решил, это раз. И потому что этот испанец — особенный.

Волверстон удивленно уставился на капитана.

— Да ну?

— Нэд, дон Ильдефонсо каждый раз приносит нам удачу. Вспомни «Санта-Барбару»! Богаче приза мы еще не брали. И теперь, снова взяв его на абордаж, что получили? Нет, старый волк, я не из тех, кто плюет в колодец. Поэтому мы не возьмем дона Ильдефонсо и его офицеров в заложники. И оставим ему корабль. Целым и невредимым. Ты меня понял?

— Ладно! — Волверстон примирительно кивнул. — Черт с ними! Хотя…

— Никаких «хотя»! — резко оборвал его Блад. — Испанцев не трогать! Обращаться с ними вежливо! Это приказ. Донеси его до остальных, будь так любезен!

Старший лейтенант кивнул.

— А сейчас пойдем, посмотрим на груз, — сказал Блад, хлопнув Волверстона по плечу…

* * *

Команду испанского торгового корабля обезоружили и заперли. Офицеров поместили отдельно от матросов. Пока Волверстон вместе с боцманом Хейтоном открывал люки трюмов, чтобы проверить груз, Блад вместе с Дайком осмотрели офицерские каюты, особое внимание уделив каюте капитана. Больше всего Блада интересовали не ценности, которые там можно было найти, а всевозможные бумаги и документы.

Дон Ильдефонсо, кусая губы, наблюдал за обыском, стоя в стороне.

Кое-какие бумаги Блад быстро просматривал, другие складывал, не читая, намереваясь изучить подробнее после.

Матросы притащили ему запечатанный мешок с почтой. Зная, что в письмах можно было найти много интересного, Блад приказал своим людям перенести мешок на «Арабеллу».

Дайк усмехнулся.

— Будет над чем скоротать долгие вечера, — заметил он. — Нам никто не пишет, так хоть чужую почту почитаем.

Испанский капитан при этих словах еще больше нахмурился.

— Интересно, где у вас тут тайник, капитан? — как бы невзначай спросил Блад, обводя каюту внимательным взглядом.

— Какой еще тайник? — дон Ильдефонсо весьма умело изобразил недоумение.

— Ясно… — Блад провел рукой по переборке. — Хорошо… времени у нас много, можно и поискать. Но если мы устанем, то спросим еще раз, более настойчиво.

Дон Ильдефонсо гневно засопел, но промолчал.

— Ник, — Блад посмотрел на своего лейтенанта. — Спорим, что я найду его первым?

— В прошлый раз я выиграл, помнишь? — Дайк отодвинул от стены кресло…

С палубы донесся визг.

Блад и Дайк остановились, переглянувшись.

— Вроде, как женщина? — неуверенно сказал Дайк.

— И не одна, — ответил Блад.

Он был прав: визжали на разные голоса.

— Так! — и капитан и лейтенант ринулись к двери.

Поднявшись наверх, они увидели, что пираты волокут нескольких упирающихся и брыкающихся женщин, большинство из которых были мулатками.

Матросы с «Арабеллы» радостно посмеивались, поглядывая в их сторону.

Блад строго их окликнул, приказав оставить дам в покое.

— Капитан, не будь занудой, это же корабельные шлюхи! — проворчал Волверстон, наклонившись к Бладу. — В конце концов, ребята заслужили. Абордаж ведь был образцовый!

Старый волк был прав насчет абордажа. Впрочем, весь захват испанского корабля прошел без сучка и задоринки. Они не потеряли ни одного человека, ни во время преследования и короткого боя, ни во время абордажа. А единственный залп, который произвел Огл, оказался настолько точным, что сразу разбил румпель испанского корабля, сделав его легкой добычей для пиратов. Джереми Питт с ювелирной ловкостью подвел «Арабеллу» борт о борт, так, что только слегка поцарапал обшивку в некоторых местах.

А потом еще оказалось, что корабль вез перец и прочие пряности на огромную сумму.

Казалось, Блад одним своим присутствием на борту притягивает удачу.

— Женщин не трогать! — капитан остался непреклонен. — И запереть их в отдельной каюте, пока мы тут.

На любом другом корабле этот приказ могли оспорить. Но Блад знал, что он будет выполнен.

Команда не хотела спугнуть свою удачу. Ради большого куша можно было и потерпеть некоторые заскоки капитана.

Осмотр добычи был завершен, и пираты принялись перетаскивать груз на свой корабль. Часть людей возилась с лебедками, другие просто взваливали тяжелые опечатанные мешки на спины и передавали по цепочке.

В самом трюме находиться было невозможно: перец, даже упрятанный в плотные мешки, был настолько жгучим и едким, что начинали слезиться глаза и поднимался удушающий кашель.

Грузчикам пришлось поспешно закутывать лица в платки и шарфы, но все равно вскоре все чихали и кашляли.

Но никто не жаловался, потому что все знали — на Тортуге за этот груз отвалят приличные деньги.

— Пошевеливайтесь, парни! — покрикивал Хейтон, наблюдая, как работает лебедка. — Нам бы побыстрее разобраться с этим. Не хотелось бы торчать тут до ночи!

Блад выиграл спор с Дайком, обнаружив капитанский тайник первым.

И теперь изучал его содержимое, налив себе бокал выдержанного дорогого хереса, обнаруженного в личных запасах дона Ильдефонсо.

— Отличное вино, — отметил он, сделав глоток. А потом посмотрел на Дайка. — Не отобедать ли нам, лейтенант? Погрузка еще идет…

— Я не против! — радостно отозвался Дайк. — А то с утра на ногах.

Они посмотрели на испанца.

— Может, присоединитесь к нашему столу, капитан? — поинтересовался Блад.

Дон Ильдефонсо еще больше побледнел, скривив рот.

— Ах, совсем забыл, — улыбнулся Блад. — Мы же проклятые английские собаки, обедать с которыми унизительно для любого уважающего себя испанского дворянина. Впрочем, мы не настаиваем, капитан. Это был просто жест вежливости.

Дайк тем временем извлек из тайника несколько карт. Протянул их Бладу.

— Кажись, новые, — заметил он.

— Джереми будет в восторге, — сказал Блад, положив свернутые в трубку лоции возле себя. — Еще пополнение в его коллекции. Кстати, где он застрял?

— Грузит рангоут, — ответил Дайк. — Говорит, отличные запасные реи, как раз такие, какие нам были нужны.

Дон Ильдефонсо чуть заметно скривился снова…

* * *

— Ты везунчик, Питер, — сказал Джереми Питт, шагая по палубе рядом с капитаном. — Подумать только, мы же всего пару дней назад вышли с Тортуги, и уже с таким призом! Если будем кому рассказывать, как было дело, наверняка решат, что мы заливаем.

Блад пожал плечами.

— Пусть думают, что хотят. Нам везет, потому что все мы делаем свое дело хорошо. Ты, я, Огл и наши абордажники. Мы сделали все правильно, и вот нам награда. И никакой мистики, Джереми!

Питт остановился на мгновение, попинал ногой лежавший на палубе запасной рангоут и, окликнув своих ребят, топавших сзади, указал на него.

— И это тоже забираем. Хорошее дерево!

А потом посмотрел на капитана.

— Так ты что, знал, что мы наткнемся на испанца именно здесь?

Блад чуть улыбнулся, глядя на своего штурмана.

— Именно здесь — нет, не знал. Но я предполагал, что мы можем его встретить. И был к этому готов. А вот наш милейший дон Ильдефонсо, судя по всему, чрезмерно расслабился…

— Все-таки испанцы — свиньи! — громкий голос Огла раздался позади них.

Питт и Блад обернулись к старшему канониру, который, судя по его перепачканному лицу и одежде, только что вернулся с пушечной палубы.

— Если бы у меня кто так пушки содержал, убил бы на месте! — продолжил Огл, пытаясь вытереть черные от пороха руки. — Ты представляешь, Питер, эти ленивые задницы держали пушки заряженными!

— Теперь понятно, почему они не выстрелили, — улыбнулся Блад.

— Ага, порох отсырел совершенно, — кивнул канонир. — Они возились с ними, пытаясь перезарядить, но мы уже взяли их на абордаж, хе-хе.

Блад снова посмотрел на Питта.

— Вот видишь, Джереми, как я и говорил, никакой мистики, — сказал он поучительно.

— Да и пушки у них, откровенно говоря, дерьмовые, — выдал заключение старший канонир. — Но порох и ядра я у них реквизирую. Им это добро все равно ни к чему, только зря переводят…

— Нэд, твоим парням дополнительная доля прилагается за меткий выстрел, — заметил Блад.— Отличная была работа!

— Зря я, что ли, с них три шкуры на пристрелке сдираю! — фыркнул Огл. — Но ребята будут рады.

— Как там дон Ильдефонсо? — поинтересовался Джереми, когда канонир ушел. — По-прежнему бесится?

— Бедолагу можно понять, — ответил Блад, продолжая идти по палубе, — он теряет второй корабль с ценным грузом по нашей вине. Впрочем, вина как раз не наша, и я не собираюсь мучиться совестью из-за чужих ошибок. Остается только посочувствовать дону Ильдефонсо, вряд ли ему еще раз доверят выйти в море с таким ценным грузом.

— Не окажем ли мы ему дурную услугу, сделав столько поблажек? — спросил Питт, остановившись недалеко от работающей лебедки. Матросы как раз поднимали очередную партию груза. — Просто… раз его репутация уже погублена, зачем ему корабль? Вряд ли его оставят на посту после такого…

— Да, могут подумать, что он с нами в сговоре, — кивнул Блад задумчиво. — Пожалуй, не буду приглашать испанца на обед при его офицерах. Что касается корабля… Джереми, ты лучше подумай как следует, нужно ли нам это корыто?

Питт еще раз огляделся по сторонам и кивнул.

— И то верно!

— Стоп! Стоп, я сказал! Олухи, куда?! — заорал Хейтон, размахивая руками. И разразился цветистой руганью.

Блад и Питт услышали громкий треск и хлопок, а потом увидели, что сетка с мешками стремительно летит вниз.

— Полундра! — заорали матросы, отбегая в стороны.

Блад толкнул штурмана, и они едва успели отскочить на безопасное расстояние.

Впрочем, это особого значения не имело. Мешки шлепнулись на палубу и некоторые из них лопнули. В воздухе повисло плотное облако из едкого перца.

И все, кто был на палубе, зашлись в надрывном кашле, заливаясь слезами…

* * *

Питер Блад и его офицеры сидели в кают-компании «Арабеллы», празднуя удачный захват испанского корабля. Настроение у всех было благодушное и веселое, хотя внешний вид большинства присутствующих заслуживал отдельного внимания: почти у всех были красные опухшие глаза, периодически то один, то другой начинали оглушительно чихать и кашлять, утыкаясь в платок или рукав.

— Интересно, это когда-нибудь кончится, или мы обречены задыхаться и пускать сопли до конца жизни? — успел произнести Дайк, прежде чем чихнуть снова.

— Зато это полезно для здоровья!.. — быстро выдавил Блад, а потом тоже чихнул. — Дьявол… с этим проклятым перцем совсем забыл забрать у испанца медикаменты!

— Предлагаешь вернуться за ними? — подколол его Дайк.

— Нет уж, черт с ними! — покачал головой Блад. Его душил кашель, но сил уже не было и бока болели. Сдерживаться тоже было невозможно: в горле как будто скреблось с десяток кошек.

— Поубивал бы идиотов, которые это сделали! — прохрипел Волверстон и попытался сделать поспешный глоток трофейного хереса. Поперхнулся и долго кашлял, отвернувшись от стола.

— И все же нам повезло, — многозначительно заметил Дайк, вытирая слезящиеся глаза.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво переспросил Питт, шмыгая покрасневшим распухшим носом.

— Вы только представьте, каково сейчас дону Ильдефонсо там, на его корабле! — ответил Дайк.

И все расхохотались, чихая и кашляя…

— Капитан! — в кают-компанию вбежал вахтенный матрос. — Дозорные заметили парус на горизонте!

Блад посмотрел на своих офицеров.

— Неужто еще один испанец? — проговорил он, пытаясь разглядеть лица своих собеседников сквозь постоянно наворачивающиеся слезы.

Все ринулись наверх, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

— Может, ну его, а? — спросил Волверстон, стоя рядом с Бладом на квартердеке, пока тот рассматривал небольшое верткое суденышко в подзорную трубу. — Скоро стемнеет, да и воды здесь коварные…

— Изменил курс, — ответил Блад, не опуская трубу. — Уходит в сторону Эспаньолы.

— И пусть себе уходит, — буркнул Волверстон.

— А если вызовет береговую охрану? — спросил Блад тихо. — Уж очень шустро он драпает.

— Тогда и нам лучше пошевеливаться, — ответил Волверстон, а потом снова громко чихнул. — С таким грузом лучше не рисковать.

— Ветер попутный… — размышлял Блад вслух. — Если прямо сейчас погонимся, есть шанс перехватить. Джереми, ты что думаешь?

— Не перехватим, так подстрелим, — ответил штурман, стоявший около штурвала. — На пушечный выстрел точно подведу. «Арабелла» у нас в порядке, если взять круче к ветру — догоним!

Блад перегнулся через перила и громко скомандовал боцману:

— Боевую тревогу бить! Свистать всех наверх! Курс на перехват!

* * *

— Капитан? Капитан? Вы как?

Кто-то настойчиво звал его.

Блад попытался открыть глаза, но не смог.

«Что за черт?»

— Мне показалось, что он шевельнулся, сэр!..

— Не своди с него глаз, Бен! — это уже был другой голос, низкий и хриплый.

— К-какого черта? — повторил Блад уже громче.

— Вот, видите! Снова шевельнулся! Господи, он живой!

— Нэд? — прохрипел Блад, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Но изображения перед глазами постоянно расплывались, а еще появилась дикая боль в голове, мешавшая сосредоточиться.

— Он вас узнал, мистер Волверстон! — голос Бенджамина дрожал.

Блад почувствовал, как на плечо ему навалилась какая-то тяжесть.

— Тихо, капитан. Не шевелись, — голос Волверстона теперь был таким громким, что Бладу показалось, что его голова сейчас лопнет.

— Что… — Блад пытался спросить дальше, но с удивлением осознал, что не может вспомнить слово.

— Лежи спокойно, Питер! — снова другой голос, не менее встревоженный. — Ты ранен…

— Как?.. — слово неожиданно всплыло в памяти, и Блад поспешил его произнести.

— Хватит его тормошить! — судя по возне, вокруг него столпились все офицеры «Арабеллы».

— Говорил же я, к черту этот треклятый шлюп! — гудел бас Волверстона. — Нет, надо было за ним погнаться!

— Кто же знал, что так все обернется? — Блад узнал голос Дайка.

— Что… случилось? — Блад оставил попытки открыть глаза и просто лежал, слушая голоса своих офицеров, пытаясь их распознать.

— Ты просто в рубашке родился, Питер! — сказал Джереми, и Блад почувствовал, как штурман сжал его руку. — Я думал… я думал, что…

Что-то холодное коснулось другой руки капитана.

— Вот, можешь полюбоваться на свой шлем, везунчик! — сказал Волверстон. — Думаю, тебе стоит оставить его на память!

Блад, слабо застонав, приоткрыл один глаз. Второй отказывался повиноваться. И увидел искореженный и помятый шлем.

— Эта испанская гнида сделала всего один выстрел, — пояснил Волверстон, пока Блад водил пальцами по вмятинам. — Зато какой!

— Сбил нам бизань, скотина, — продолжил Дайк, склонившись над кроватью капитана. — Мы чуть с ума не сошли, когда увидели, что вся эта дура рухнула прямо на квартердек!

Блад почувствовал легкую дурноту и закрыл глаза.

— Пока мы возились с мачтой, они удрали, — закончил отчет Волверстон. — Но, если честно, Питер, нам тогда было на это глубоко наплевать!

— Да уж… повезло… — прошептал капитан, одновременно пытаясь пошевелить пальцами на ногах. И испытал огромное облегчение, когда это удалось.

— Ничего, на Тортуге тебя подлатают, — Дайк присел на край постели и похлопал Блада по руке. — Главное, ты очухался!

— Сколько я?.. — дико хотелось спать, и Блад чувствовал, что не в силах этому противиться.

— Сутки, капитан, — Питт понял его сразу. — Ты был без сознания сутки. Больше нас так не пугай!

— Вот что, Питер, — Волверстон говорил теперь строго и решительно. — Хочешь или не хочешь, а без второго лекаря на борту я больше тебя в море не пущу!

— Хорошо, Нэд, — покорно ответил Блад. И добавил чуть слышно, скатываясь в дремоту: — Фортуна все-таки коварная дама!


End file.
